


Hunger

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy's starving, and it turns out to be a special night for our favorite couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short one for October 2nd.

“Daniel! I’m home! So sorry I’m late.”

She closed the door, kicking off her shoes and dropping her keys on a small table kept in the hallway. 

“We’ll have to go out tonight; I’m starved, and I doubt you want to cook tonight. Lord knows I can’t.”

She’d worked late. Again. While Daniel had continued to be Chief of the L.A. SSR branch, she had taken a job with Colonel Phillips. She was still part of the SSR, but her and Colonel Phillips dealt with the whisperings of something new, something apart from the SSR. As secret as it was, it was taxing.

“Daniel?” She called, searching the house for him.

“In the kitchen.” He called back.

Her brow furrowed. The kitchen wasn’t exactly a place to relax. Unless he made food…

She rounded the corner and gasped. There were little white christmas lights strung up around the room, bathing everything in a soft glow. White and red roses donned most surfaces, and in the places where there wasn’t enough light, candles were lit, their glow dancing along the walls.

In the center of the room, their usual table was covered with a wine-colored tablecloth, a small vase of white lilies in the center, and two plates of delicious looking food situated on either side.

“You’re just in time, Peg. I just finished.” He set the last piece of silverware on the table and straightened, a slightly sheepish look in his face.

“What’s all this?” She asked, tearing her eyes away from the lights and roses and looking towards him, her eyes twinkling and smiling.

He limped towards her, his crutch not in sight. “Our nights off never coincided, and we haven’t been on a real date in ages. So, instead of waiting any longer, and considering the day, I decided to take you on a date, even if it took place in our kitchen.”

Her smile broadened, her hands finding his waist and closing the gap between them. “I don’t care where or when our date is, as long as it’s with you.”

He leaned down to kiss her, finally pulling away to look into her eyes. “Happy 2nd anniversary, darling.”

Pulling him into a hug, she whispered. “Happy anniversary, my love.”

They swayed for a moment, her head buried in his shoulder. He would have been content to stand there all night, but then Peggy lifted her head, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“I hope you made enough, because I really am starved.”

He chuckled, kissing her neck. “There’s leftovers in the fridge if it’s not enough.”

She hummed. “What would I ever do without you?”

“Starve.” He joked, and she laughed, walking them to the table. 

“Well, let’s make sure that doesn’t happen.”


End file.
